


Razors Edge

by ctbn60



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic Cover, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Razors Edge

Title: Razors Edge  
Author: [](http://colorguard28.livejournal.com/profile)[**colorguard28**](http://colorguard28.livejournal.com/)  
Reader:[](http://urania-2006.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://urania-2006.livejournal.com/) **urania_2006**  
Fandom: NCIS  
Pairing: Tim/Tony  
Rating: Mature T

 

MP3 and Audiobook download links are [HERE](http://koishii.net/temple/2012/1288)

[](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Podfic_Covers/?action=view&current=Razors_Edge_2.jpg)   
  



End file.
